


Baby-Sitters Club

by CampbellB1994



Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alec missing Daisy, Babysitting, Broken Bones, Campbell and Johnny being adorable, Campbell needs some Lego, Hospitals, Interrupted Sex, Joe and Fred being adorable, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: A collection of stories of our favourite couples babysitting.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass), Campbell Bain/William Masters
Comments: 32
Kudos: 13





	1. Alec and Joe - Fred Miller

“I will be back tomorrow morning. I’ve left everything he needs in the bag, and the cot is up in the spare room. Thank you two.” Ellie says, kissing Fred before leaving in her car. “Right Fred, what should we do.” Alec asks, sitting on the floor next to the boy. “Cup of coffee, Alec?” Joe says moving over to the kettle. “Yeah thanks.” Fred moves over to his bag, pulling out a book, “Read this.” Fred pushes into the man’s hand, settling in next to him. “Why don’t we sit on the sofa. Bit comfier.” Alec lifts the toddler up, wriggling him about before sitting him back down on his lap. “What have we got here?” Alec turns the book around. “The enormous crocodile?” He looks over to Joe showing him the book. “Oh I remember that one from when I was a kid.” He rests the mugs on the coffee table sitting on the other side of Fred. “Alec read.” Fred grumbles, hitting the book. “Alright, alright. Here we go.” Alec opens the book, Fred pointing to the drawing with a smile. That’s a very big crocodile.” Alec says, Joe nudging him. “I guess you could say it was enormous.” Alec groans, shaking his head. Fred wraps his arms around Joe’s, snuggling in. 

Alec puts down the fourth book of the evening, grabbing the remote. “Why don’t you watch TV whilst Uncle Alec cooks dinner?” He flicks quickly from the show that he and Joe were watching, hoping Fred either didn’t see it or was too innocent to understand, and to a kid friendly channel. Alec moves off into the kitchen whilst Joe stays watching the show with Fred, the toddler wrapped around him. Alec watches the two of them smiling softly as he starts making the dinner. “What’s he doing?” Joe asks, distracting Fred before tickling him. “Stop stop!” He chuckles out, waving his arms at Joe. Alec feels something grow in him, a need of sorts. “It’s just boiling so it should be fine. I need to make a phone call.” Joe nods, following Alec with his eyes as the man walks outside. “Hey Daiz. He leans against the front door smiling at the sound of his daughter’s voice. “No I’m fine, just wanted to talk. I miss you.” He looks back at the pair again. “We are looking after Fred at the moment. Joe seems to be his new best friend… No, I'm not talking to you just to avoid it. I’m actually cooking dinner as we speak.” Alec nods listening to Daisy talking about her day with a small smile. 

“Right little one. You are going off to bed so Uncle Alec and Joe can have a drink.” Alec says, picking the boy up, who was already falling asleep. “Not tired.” He says through a yawn making Alec chuckle. “Come on, off to bed we go.” Alec bounces him a little, kissing Joe on his way to the spare room. “Muma back soon?” Fred asks, when Alec lays him in the crib. “Mum will be back in the morning. Now go to sleep okay.” Alec brushes the hair out of the toddler’s eyes, standing up to turn the baby monitor on. “Nu night.” He whispers, sneaking out of the room and shutting the door carefully. “Drink?” Joe hands Alec a glass of wine. “He should go to sleep, practically falling asleep in your arms.” Joe points out, leading Alec to the sofa. “Now grumpy, are we continuing our show?” Joe asks, brushing Alec’s hair from his face. Alec takes a sip from his glass of wine. “Don’t see why not.” Joe sighs happily, laying down on Alec’s chest to face the TV as they resume the show. Joe wraps his arms around Alec’s chest, scratching at the man’s back lightly. 

“Well we should go to bed, love.” Alec stretches, placing the wine glass on the side. “I’m quite comfy here.” Joe mummers against Alec’s chest and kissing the skin, peeking through the now unbuttoned shirt, softly. “Nope, if we stay here you’ll wake up with a bad back and complain about it.” Alec sits up, in turn moving Joe into a straddling position over the man’s hips. “When you said bed, you weren’t suggesting sleep were you?” Alec smiles, moving his hands to Joe’s hips. “Well we’d sleep after.” He winks, moving his hands under Joe’s sweater. “Hun?” He asks, as Alec drags his nails down Joe’s back lightly. “Okay, my back hurts and the show is over so we might as well move to the bed.” Alec admits, Joe smiling and leaning down to peck Alec’s lips. “Come on then.” Joe stands up, pulling the man up with him. “Quiet, don’t want to wake Fred up.” Alec whispers, grabbing the monitor. Joe connects their lips, wrapping his arm around Alec’s neck as he walks them backwards into the bedroom, tripping on the man’s shoes as they get into the room and fall onto the bed. 

Joe moans, his head falling into Alec’s chest as he grinds into the man his leg hooking up and around Joe’s waist. The boy kisses Alec, resting a hand on the man’s chest sliding his tongue into the older’s mouth. “What was that?” Joe stops, lifting his head up as the noise happens again; Fred’s cry. “It’s fine, he’ll go back to sleep. Just need to be quiet.” Alec whispers, pulling Joe back down to his lips. Fred cries again, a bit louder this time. Joe sits up. “Uncle Alec!” Fred shouts, coming through the monitor. “I’ll go check on him.” Joe says, throwing on some pyjama bottoms over his underwear. Alec groans, head falling back against the pillow. “Hey, hey. Shush. You’re okay.” Alec hears Joe whisper through the monitor. “Uncle Alec.” Fred cries again, it wasn’t looking good for the plan’s Alec had. The monitor goes silent for a few moments before the bedroom door opens, Fred in Joe’s arms. “I thought if we put him with us he’ll settle and then we put him back in the crib.” Joe whispers, placing Fred in between them. Fred rolls over to grab onto Alec’s arm. “Uncle Alec.” He mutters, nuzzling his head into the man’s armpit. Alec reaches a hand out to grab Joe’s. “I don’t think we will be getting the bed to ourselves tonight.” Alec grumbles, closing his eyes. 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Joe asks, seeing how Fred was now asleep on Alec’s chest, the man resting a hand on the toddler to keep him steady. “I have Daisy.” Alec says, turning his head to look at Joe who was laid on his side. “Having a kid with me?” Joe adds, reaching an arm out to place his hand on top of Alec. “I don’t think I’m in the right job to have a newborn.” Alec says, looking down at how Fred slept so calmly on him. “But if they were older? I’ve always wanted to be a dad. Sandor once suggested that he’d give me a child to keep me busy. Out of his business.” Alec rests his other hand on Joe’s back. “And now that I’ve been that close to having one.” Joe stops, resting his head so that he could watch the gentle rise and fall of Fred’s chest. “We can talk about it.” Alec says, rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s back. “He’s probably asleep enough to put him back in his crib.” Joe suggests but Alec shakes his head lightly. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a toddler sleep on me like this.” He says softly, moving his hand up to brush his fingers through Fred’s locks. 

“Hello my little love.” Ellie says, picking up Fred the neck morning. “Muma!” He exclaims, resting his head against her shoulder. “Was he okay?” She asks, Alec looks up from his morning coffee. “He had a little trouble sleeping but we got there in the end.” Alec smiles softly, moving his hand to Joe’s back. “Joe’s fun!” Fred says, waving to his new found friend. “I bet he is. Hope Uncle Alec wasn’t too much of a grump.” Ellie jokes, looking to the pair. “Thank you again.” She waves before leaving. “About what I said last night.” Joe starts, looking up at Alec. “It might have been a bit forward, and I understand that you have Daisy already…” Alec lifts Joe’s hand to his lips. “Let’s start looking into it.” Joe freezes, squeezes Alec’s hand. “Wait really?” Alec smiles, shrugging. “I’m not getting any younger.” Joe rests his head against Alec’s shoulder. “I love you Alec.” Alec scratches down the boy’s back gently. “I love you too Joe.” 


	2. Bill and Campbell - Johnny Masters

“There are two bottles in the bag, he should only need those two. Diapers are in there two and some cream if he’s a bit sore. There is a tin of baby food for lunch don’t worry if he doesn’t eat it all.” Libby explains passing the bag over to Bill whilst Campbell picks up Johnny. “Come here buddy.” He smiles, bouncing the baby. “I will be back in a few hours, thank you for this.” Libby pulls him into a quick hug before waving to Johnny. “Okay see you later.” Bill waves as he closes the door behind her. “Right what shall we do with you…” Bill turns to see Johnny sitting in Campbell’s lap as they watch ducktales; both boys are rather caught up in the show. “Well I see he’s settled in alright.” Bill sits down, brushing a hand through Campbell’s hair. “Similar interests.” Bill smiles, leaning over to grab the paper and starts to read it. Occasionally he will hear Campbell explaining something to the baby or Johnny makes a noise, playing with Campbell’s hands. “What’s that smell?” Campbell lifts the baby up, to his nose. “Woah!” Bill moves the paper down and grabs Johnny. “He needs his diaper changed.” Bill says, pointing to Johnny’s bag. Can you grab the stuff for me.” Campbell shuffles over and grabs some stuff out of the bag and passes it to Bill. “I think I still remember how to do this?” Campbell rests against the sofa watching him. “When did you have to do it before?” Bill starts putting the new diaper on. “When my brother had his baby I helped out a little.” 

“It doesn’t look very nice.” Campbell lifts the spoon from the baby food, watching it drip off the spoon. “It’s mushed up peas and carrots I don’t think it will but might taste nice. Johnny seems to like it.” Campbell scoops a bit of food out of the bowl and moves it against Johnny’s lips. “Do you want some?” Campbell asks, pulling it away again and putting it in his own mouth. “Yeah tastes pretty good.” Bill turns. “Campbell you can’t eat Johnny’s food. Are you hungry?” Campbell moves the spoon back to Johnny’s mouth, the boy eating it. “Have we got toast?” Campbell leans back, playing with the baby food. “We have bread.” Campbell looks over. “Can you feed him?” Bill walks over grabbing the spoon. “Careful with the toaster.” Bill warns watching Campbell put the bread into it. “Did you ever want children?” Campbell brings up suddenly, catching the toast as it pops out. “Never really found the time to. Don’t feel like I’ve missed out.” He points over to the fridge when Campbell starts searching for the butter. “Top shelf.” Campbell grabs it, starting to butter his toast. “I don’t think I’d want children, more uncle material. I’m too much of a child myself.” Bill scoops the last bit of food to feed to Johnny before holding an arm out for Campbell. “You are a great friend to Johnny.” He rubs Campbell’s back. 

Bill looks over to the two sitting on the carpet building towers with Johnny’s wooden blocks; well Campbell was. “Look how tall it’s got.” Campbell says to Johnny who knocks it over. Bill smirks as Campbell grumbles a little before taking a breather and starting to build the tower again in a different design. “Why don’t we make a pyramid?” Campbell tries to gain the concentration of the young boy and was far more interested in his fabric book than Campbell at this point. “Maybe we should buy some lego for the house.” Bill points out, Campbell looking over with a questioning look. “Lego?” Bill puts down his coffee moving onto the floor with the group. “Lego is like these wooden blocks but they connect so you can build bigger things.” Bill explains, twisting a brick in his hand as the door goes. “I think that is your mum, Johnny.” Bill pulls himself up and to the door. “Hello.” Libby calls out, moving to pick up Johnny and rest him on her hip. “How was he?” She asks looking from Campbell to Bill. “He was fine, ate all his food then Campbell played with him.” Libby looks down to Campbell who was concentrating very hard on the structure he was building. “Why don’t I stay for a coffee. I want to see what Campbell is creating.” She smiles gently, resting Johnny back on the mat and sitting next to them whilst Bill moves over to the kettle.


	3. Daisy Hardy - Noah

“Fuck!” Daisy looks over to Noah’s room, hearing her dad cry out as he is putting Noah’s clothes away. “Dad?” She calls out, bouncing a rather startled Noah. “I’m okay Daiz. Noah, papa is fine.” Alec comes out, stumbling over to pick up Noah. “Papa shouteded.” Noah cries, putting his hand over his ears. “I know bud. I’m sorry.” Alec moves Noah into a hug. “Daddy will be home with the shopping soon.” Alec tells Noah, wincing as he bounces the boy. “Should we find you a snack.” Alec smiles placing Noah in his highchair. He limps over to the cupboards searching through them. “Are you sure you’re okay, Dad?” Daisy asks, looking down to her dad’s foot. “I’m fine Daiz.” Alec sighs, opening up a packet of fruit snacks for Noah. “There you go bubs.” Alec kisses the top of his head. “I’m just going to go to the loo.” He says, limping over to the bathroom. “I’m back.” Joe says, carrying in the bags and leaving them on the counter. “Where’s Alec?” He looks around. “In the bathroom.” Daisy tells him, rooting through the bags and grabbing her bits walking over to the bathroom. “Dad, I need to put my stuff away.” Daisy calls in, a few minutes later Alec comes out. “There you go.” He says limping out. “Hiya love.” Alec says when he spots Joe sitting by Noah. 

Alec turns when he feels Joe’s hand slide onto his bare hips. “I’m in the shower.” Alec chuckles turning. “Well Noah is asleep.” Joe locks the bathroom door, pushing Alec back and getting under the shower head himself. “Well that makes this okay then.” Alec smirks, pulling Joe forward and into him. Joe puts his hand above Alec’s head so that they could deepen the kiss, warm water flowing over both of them. He shuffles forward, foot toying with Alec’s as the man whinces. “What happened?” Joe asks looking down to see Alec’s purple, swollen toe. “When did that happen?” Joe moves back so he could look at it better. “Oh I just hit my toe on the edge of Noah’s bed earlier, it’s fine.” Alec tries to move Joe closer again. “I’m fine.” Alec tries to reassure.” Joe moves out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself. “Toes are not meant to be purple. We are going to A&E.” Joe says, putting a hand up before Alec could complain. “What about Noah?” He questions, getting out of the shower and accepting the towel from Joe. “Daisy is here. She can babysit.” Joe says, leaving the bathroom and going to get changed. “Daiz, Joe is going to drag me to the hospital. Can you watch Noah? He’s asleep anyway so it should be easy.” Daisy looks up from her phone nodding. 

“What have you done so far to take care of it?” The doctor asks looking up from Alec’s toe and taking their gloves off. “Uh I took an ibuprofen after I did it.” The doctor waits expecting Alec to say more. “That’s it.” Alec says with a smile. “I’m fine, Doctor. Joe is just overreacting.” The doctor sighs sitting down in their chair and logging into the computer. “You are an adult male with a broken toe. You aren’t fine.” Joe hits Alec. “I told you.” He whispers, Alec groaning. “What we are going to do is tape the toes and get some rest. Take a day or two off work.” Alec sighs looking around. “Really.” He mutters, cursing under his breath. “Two days off work and pain medication.” The doctor says, looking more at Joe this time. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he does that.” Joe says. “Okay put your foot up here and I’ll sort the toe out.” Alec lifts his foot resting a hand on Joe’s knee, squeezing it in pain. 

Joe wraps his arm around Alec as they walk into the house. “We’re back. Your dad is on some pretty strong pain meds.” Alec chuckles looking around the house. “Oh look it’s my baby.” He looks at Daisy. “Dad I’m an adult now.” She says, looking at Noah on the monitor. “Oh my baby.” He picks up the monitor chuckling. “Joe, we have a baby.” He turns stumbling a little. “I know, let’s get to bed.” Alec looks over to Daisy with a wink. “Oh I’m getting lucky.” Alec smiles sliding his hand down to Joe’s bum squeezing it. “Ugh dad!” Daisy groans looking down at her phone. “I’ll be back in a bit to grab the monitor.” Joe tells Daisy, moving Alec’s hand. “Come on you.” Alec falls onto the bed trying to pull Joe on top of him. “Let’s do it Joe.” Joe keeps himself up. “I am going to grab the baby monitor and let your daughter sleep. “Oh our baby.” Joe says, head lolling to the side. “You need to sleep.” Joe kisses Alec’s head, tucking him under the covers. “I will be back soon.” Joe closes the door, Alec looking around the room. “Joe, I’m in here.” Alec shouts, Joe coming back into the bedroom and setting up the monitor. “How could I forget?” Joe chuckles laying down next to Alec. 


	4. Halloween with Gaga and Grumpy

“Oh look at this little pumpkin.” Alec holds his arms out to give Daisy a hug before taking the baby from her arms. “I can’t believe she’s 4 months already.” Daisy says, taking off her coat. “I feel the same, how is this one almost 7?” Joe comes out, ruffling his hand through Noah’s hair as the boy tries to brush him off. “Daddy stop.” Noah says before going back to his colouring. “Say hello to your niece.” Alec says, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs. “Hi Hazel, I like your costume.” He says, smiling as Hazel grips his fingers in her little hand. “You sure you’ll be alright looking after her tonight? It’s just me and Matt haven’t had time to ourselves in forever.” Alec nods, smiling. “Yeah that’s what happens when you have a baby. But we will be fine. This little pumpkin will be perfectly fine. Won’t you?” Alec tickles her making Hazel giggle. “Especially with a dragon leading the way with the trick or treating.” Daisy drops the bags onto the sofa. “Her pyjamas are in there are a spare set. Should have enough nappies and bottles to last till the morning.” Daisy tells the two of them before moving over to Daisy. “Be good for you gaga and grumpy.” She kisses her forehead, waving goodbye. “I’ll be round about 8 to pick her up.” 

“Papa!” Alec turns to see Noah in his dragon costume, he was a little smaller than most kids his age but that was a little convenient when looking for costumes. “Oh look at you bud.” Alec smiles, tapping Joe’s arm lightly as he was changing Hazel’s nappy. “Our little dragon, how is it that you got so big.” Joe lifts up Hazel. “It's a bit odd that I’m holding my granddaughter in my early 30s.” Joe says, holding her against his chest as she nuzzles into his chest. “Yeah but part of you loves this.” Alec rests an arm behind Joe’s back, kissing Joe. “More than just a part of me.” Joe kisses him back. “Papa, when are we going?” Noah brings them back to reality. “We will go in a few minutes okay?” He grabs a few things from the cupboard and packs it into Noah’s backpack. “There we are. Can you carry that for me?” Alec passes it to the boy who slips it onto his back. “Where’s my bucket?” Noah looks around before spotting it by the coat rack. “Right sweetheart, let’s get you in the buggy.” Joe passes Hazel to Alec before grabbing Noah who was trying to get out the door. 

Noah clings to Joe’s leg as they approach one of the houses. “It’s scary.” He says, looking up at his daddy. “Why don’t we go together?” Joe takes the boy’s hand going up to the front door whilst Alec looks down at Hazel who was fast asleep, reaching to move her blanket up further around her. “Look papa! Lollipops!” He looks back up to see Noah running forward with a handful of lollipops. “They gave him a few more because he was brave.” Joe tells the man, resting a hand on Noah’s back. “I’ve got one for Hazel too.” He says trying to drop it in the buggy. “Let’s put it in your bucket for now, she’s asleep at the moment. “Okay.” He drops the sweets into his bucket before running to the next house. “Wow look at their pumpkins!” The two men watch as he runs off. “Off I go again.” Joe sighs, catching up with the child. “Let’s go catch up with your buddy.” Alec says to the sleeping Hazel, brushing a finger over her tiny nose. 

“No sweets before bed, you can have some tomorrow.” Joe grabs Noah’s bucket before he digs his hands in it. “Teeth and pyjamas please.” Joe tells him, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Can I sleep in my costume?” Noah asks. “Please?” He looks over to his papa. “Well it’s only halloween once a year.” Alec says. “Why not? But you better brush those teeth very well, mister.” Alec tells him, watching Joe shake his head with a smile. “Making me the bad cop, very clever.” Joe walks over to him, pulling him close to him. “Why don’t we get the kids to bed and then.” Joe rests a hand on Alec’s chest. “We can have a little of our own Halloween fun?” Alec leans in to kiss Joe when Hazel starts to cry. “What were you saying about babies earlier? To Daisy?” Joe smiles before hearing a crash from the bathroom. “I’ll go see what’s happened.” Joe says, pecking Alec’s lips before going on to the bathroom. “Best halloween ever?” He asks Hazel, picking her up as he grabs a bottle from the side, pouring some water in with the powder before shaking it up. “Do you want your bottle?” He whispers, smiling as she babbles back at him. “He dropped the toothpaste onto the floor, everything is fine.” Joe comes back in, melting at the sight of Alec and Hazel. 


End file.
